Toon Age (BaronNation Entertainment Style)
Toon Age will be BaronNation Entertainment's upcoming spoof of FOX's 2002 film Ice Age. Which will appear on YouTube in January 2017 or Febuary. Cast: * Manny - Mordecai (Regular Show) * Sid - Mike Wazowski (Monsters,Inc.) * Diego - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) * Scrat - Oscar (Oscar's Oasis) * Roshan - Jack-Jack Parr (The Incredibles) * Soto - Nigel (Rio) * Zeke - Bird Brain (T.U.F.F Puppy) * Oscar - Falcon (Stuart Little 2) * Lenny - Hunter the Stork (Storks) * Dab The Dodo - Blu (Rio) * Dodos - Birds (Rio) * Carl and Frank - Whitney and Spike (Flushed Away) * Jennifer - Riley Anderson (Inside Out) * Rachel - Penny Peterson (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) * Runar - Bob Parr (The Incredibles) * Nadia - Helen Parr (The Incredibles) * Tribes - Various Humans * Prehistoric Animals - Various Characters Parts: * Toon Age Part 1 - A Lizard's Life * Toon Age Part 2 - The Big Chill * Toon Age Part 3 - All Alone * Toon Age Part 4 - A Great Team * Toon Age Part 5 - Birds on the Prowl * Toon Age Part 6 - Save The Child * Toon Age Part 7 - Taking Care of the Baby * Toon Age Part 8 - Bird Fight * Toon Age Part 9 - Bedtime * Toon Age Part 10 - Where's The Baby? * Toon Age Part 11 - "Send Me On My Way" * Toon Age Part 12 - A Shortcut/Slide Chase * Toon Age Part 13 - Cave Drawings * Toon Age Part 14 - The Searchers * Toon Age Part 15 - A Hot Foot * Toon Age Part 16 - The Bird's Plan * Toon Age Part 17 - Fire Starter * Toon Age Part 18 - Red's Confession * Toon Age Part 19 - Birds Chases Mike/Final Boss * Toon Age Part 20 - Goodbye Jack-Jack/20,000 Years Later * Toon Age Part 21 - End Credits Movie Used * Ice Age (2002) Clips Used * Oscar's Oasis * Dinosaur (2000) * Monsters vs Aliens (2009) * Happy Feet (2006) * Happy Feet Two (2011) * Looney Tunes * Open Season 2 (2009) * Spongebob Squarepants * Regular Show * Monsters Inc. (2001) * Monsters University (2013) * The Secret Life of Pets (2016) * Flushed Away (2006) * The Incredibles (2004) * The Angry Birds Movie (2016) * Rio (2011) * Rio 2 (2014) * T.U.F.F Puppy * Stuart Little 2 (2002) * Storks (2016) * Zootopia (2016) * Tangled (2010) * Norm of the North (2016) * Inside Out (2015) * Mr Peabody & Sherman (2014) * The Wild (2006) * The Tale of Despereaux (2008) Voices: * J.G. Quintel * Billy Crystal * Jason Sudeikis * Marie Fagundo * Jemaine Clement * Rob Paulsen * James Woods * Kelsey Grammer * Jesse Eisenberg * Bill Nighy * Andy Serkis * Ginnifer Goodwin * Carolyn Lawrence Category:BaronNation Entertainment Category:Ice Age Movie Spoofs Category:Ice Age Spoofs